Talk
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: She never talked to anyone but that one person. That one person ruined her life with three words. One-Shot.


**Full Summary: Her milky white legs shimmered in the Castle Rock moonlight. Her worn out black converse's dug into the back of her heel as she smoothly walked on the asphalt, her footsteps as light as possible. Her honey ginger hair cascaded down her back as she looked from left to right, making sure the coast was clear, her blue eyes piercing holes into the houses on each side of the street. Her pink lips never said a word to anyone but one person. That one person ruined her whole life with three words.**

**Warning: Adult Language. Pretty heavy make-out scenes. Mentions of rape. The usual T-rated shit.**

**Type of Story: One Shot.**

**Words: 1,214 (Not including the Author's Notes)**

**Reviews: 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Talk

"Can you not…" She murmured at him as he blew into her ear.

"Why not?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. She giggled and pushed his chest lightly. He laughed at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his face between her smooth milky white hands and brought his red lips to her pink lips.

He smirked and licked her lower lip, nipping it lightly. She yelped in surprise but he put his hand on her shoulder and slid it down her back, pushing her closer to him. She parted her lips to breath and he thrust his tongue in, exploring the familiar mouth of Sherry. Their tongues danced together as she thrust hers into his mouth. She smirked and his hand traveled down her chest, ready to grab when they heard a throat clear.

He pulled back and she whimpered. He pecked her lips before looking up at who had interrupted them.

"Can you guys not make out on my couch?" Charlie Hogan whined. Sherry looked up at him, her eyes looking like she was a scared puppy. She didn't really talk to anyone other than one person. Not her family, not her friends because she doesn't have any, only one person and it was the person she was sitting next to.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make my girlfriend comfortable," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"Can we go?" She whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you talk to anyone else?" Charlie asked her. She looked up at him and back at the boy next to her.

"I'm leaving," She got up and headed for the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Just hang out with me and my friends for a little bit," He pleaded. She sighed and nodded. He pecked her on the lips. "Let's go Charlie Boy!" He slapped his best friend's shoulder and together, all three of them walked out the door, heading towards the car to go hang out with the rest of the Cobras.

"Why is your girlfriend so quiet all the time?" Ace asked, sitting on the back of a truck and cleaning another car piece.

"Because she just is. Would you guys just lay off?" He said defensively. She rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at everyone.

"I'll get her to talk," Ace smirked at her, his cigarette still hanging from his lips as he talked. She hated his smirk. Something about it made her skin crawl. A lot of girls would have giggled at the sight of his smirk but whenever she saw it, she wanted to hide under a rock.

"Whatever just don't touch her," He warned, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter to his body. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey Sherry," Ace said, his voice seductive. She looked at him but didn't say a word. "What do I have to do to get you to talk?" She still didn't say a word but she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Billy, I want to leave," She whispered in his ear. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing her face between his hands and bringing her face closer to his. He teased her by brushing his lips against hers. She smiled and forced their lips together.

"Let's not get too carried away. There are virgins here," Eyeball said from their right. Billy gave him the finger and slid his hands down her back and onto her waist. He picked her up and settled her on his lap so she was straddling him.

He grinded his hips into hers as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He took one hand off her waist and went to her chest, grabbing one and massaging it gently. She moaned with pleasure and thrust her hips into his.

"Billy…" She moaned. She pushed him onto the car hood and he flipped them over so he was on top.

"I like being on top," He said.

"What did I say about getting carried away?" Eyeball was now standing next to them. Everyone was now staring at the couple on top of the car hood.

"Get the fuck away from us," Billy said to Eyeball. They both sat up. Sherry fixed her hair and looked at Eyeball.

"Who you talking to like that?" Eyeball puffed up his chest, getting defensive. Billy got off the car hood and puffed up his chest too. Together, they stood glaring at each other.

"I'm talking to an asshole. Who are you talking to?" Eyeball threw a punch at his jaw and Billy punched him back. They both battled on the ground of the Junkyard, the guys trying to separate them.

Ace grabbed Sherry's hand and ran off with her, dragging her away from the Junkyard and into the trees where no-one could see them. She wanted to yell at him but she didn't talk to anyone other than Billy.

They were far away from the guys so he pushed her up against a tree, her breathing quickening as their chests touched.

"You like it when I touch you?" He asked, his hand traveling up her exposed thigh. He was looking her in the eyes the whole time, never wanting to look away. She shook her head no and his hand went higher.

"I bet that you do. I'm so glad you wore a skirt today…"

Her broken and battered body was still pressed up against the tree as Ace got dressed. Tears stained her face as she stood there, motionless.

"I had fun, what about you?" Throughout this whole experience, she hadn't said one thing. She just whimpered and cried out at some points.

"Sherry!" Billy's voice echoed off the trees. He came into the clearing where Ace and Sherry were and his mouth dropped open. There she was, naked as ever with Ace right in front of her. He was too furious to look at her tear stained face. "You are such a whore! I just defended you and you're fucking my friend?" She ran over to him and clung to him, crying into his shoulder.

"Billy I didn't want to! I was forced!" She cried. He shook his head.

"Get away from me…" He muttered. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. He had never rejected her. He always hugged her and would always tell her that things were okay; but never this. "Billy, I love you."

"Yeah, well. I hate you," He spat at her. Her face contorted to pain.

"No… You don't get it. We didn't do it! I didn't want_" But she was cut off.

"Sure you didn't…" He muttered something else as he walked away. She broke down, collapsing on the ground and cried her eyes out.

"I had fun. We should do this another time," Ace said as he walked past her. She looked up at him, her hair matting to her cheeks.

"This is all your fault," She said and pressed her lips tight together. She had spoken to someone other than Billy.

"I got you to talk," He smirked at her and left her there to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Jerk. (: Review please. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry that I couldn't update this whole weekend. We didn't have internet down here at the shore.**

**Review!**

_~Emma_


End file.
